Dr Mario's Weird Potion Madness
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dr. Mario is at it again... after making a weird potion, he tests it out on Popo, and the blue coated male Ice Climber begins to go crazy! And it just snowballs from there... Oh Doc, what did you do this time?
1. Chapter 1

It was your typical night at the overused Super Smash Brothers Mansion, and by typical, I mean it was typically batshit insane. All of the younger Smashers, background characters, Assist Trophies, and Pokeball Pokemon were in the doughnut shop ran by Jigglypuff and Ganondorf, while the mature ones were all in Falco Lombardi's tavern as Dr. Mario was in his lab beneath the entire mansion, humming to himself as he was making a strange mix of something weird.

"Yes... yes, this will-a do good!" Dr. Mario stated as he then ran out of his lab and headed into the doughnut shop, grabbing Popo. "Come here, you!"

"Wha!? What's going on!?" Popo asked as Dr. Mario dragged him all the way down the stairs, with both of the Smashers being at the bottom of the basement as they were exactly in Dr. Mario's lab.

"Here." Dr. Mario stated as he handed a green colored potion to Popo, pointing at it. "Now drink it."

Popo blinked as he squinted his eyes at Dr. Mario. "Why would I do that?"

"Just drink it-a, damn it!" Dr. Mario exclaimed as he clenched his fists.

Shrugging, Popo drunk up the entire potion. Letting out a burp, the blue coated male Ice Climber felt a rumble in his stomach as he hiccuped a few bubbles, placing his hands on his stomach as he groaned.

"Ugh... doc, what did you do to me?" Popo remarked as he suddenly turned into a wooden barrel.

Dr. Mario laughed as he began jumping up and down with joy. "Yes-a! It worked! My potion actually worked! I mastered the art of being able to transform organic beings into various, non organic objects!"

"...That doesn't sound good," Popo remarked as he then turned into a winged spiny blue shell, going all the way back up to the entrance floor of the Smash Mansion, smashing Bowser Junior out of his Koopa Klown Kar with a big blue explosion.

"Oww! What the hell is your damage!?" Bowser Jr. growled at the Blue Shell that was actually Popo, which turned into a red Flipper as he began to flip Bowser Jr. into the air, with everyone else gasping as they had no idea what was going on.

"Bowser Jr. is getting flipped off!" Jigglypuff innocently exclaimed, not realizing what she had said as she dropped the plate of different donuts she had in her possession.

"That is not good." Dr. Mario responded as he rushed up, to see what damage he may have unintentionally caused...


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Mario was quickly trying to make potions that would help Popo out as a huge explosion shook the mansion, with Dr. Mario dropping the pills he had as he ran back up, to see that Popo turned into a grayed out smart bomb.

"Ugh... I feel like I'm gonna be sick..." Popo admitted as he coughed.

Dr. Mario began sweating as Female Robin grabbed him by the neck, shaking him violently.

"You did this! You better fix him up good!" Female Robin exclaimed as she clenched her right fist. "Or I'll summon spells so powerful that-"

"All right!" Dr. Mario responded as he pushed Female Robin away, dusting himself off as he huffed. "I'll think of something. Wait here."

"...this can't wait a month!" Female Robin remarked as she followed Dr. Mario into his lab, only to trip as she and him tumbled down the stairs, the two hitting a counter as yellow liquid fell on top of her, with the liquid being magic as Female Robin gawked in disbelief, screaming as she was twirling around, and then turned into a red and white target.

"This... is humiliating," Female Robin remarked as she floated up and down.

Dr. Mario chuckled as he dusted off his white lab coat. "Hey, at least you won't be a _target_ for this nonsense going on."

Female Robin groaned loudly at the pin as Dr. Mario looked around his lab to see what would help out in reversing her case, when he heard a loud screech pierce his ears.

"MY BREAD!" Falco Lombardi exclaimed as he watched in horror as Popo was wrecking his tavern, with Popo having transformed into Fire Flower, spewing out red flames.

Dr. Mario ran up, rushing towards Popo as he attempted to grab the Fire Flower item, but instead it puffed into smoke, with everyone coughing as Popo then transformed into a smoke ball. Dr. Mario sighed as he knew that this madness wasn't going to just end.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmm..." Dr. Mario stated as he was in his lab, looking through various papers as he shook his head. "Why does it feel like months...?"

"Doc, you gotta do something!" Female Robin exclaimed as she was literally a robin, flapping her wings. "We can't keep turning into random objects!"

"Yeah! This is embarrassing!" Popo added as he was a yellow platform, his light flickering blue and red.

Dr. Mario looked at the two Smashers as he rubbed his chin, shaking his head.

"I'm trying my best to think of a way to fix you, guys, but it won't be that easy!" Dr. Mario stated as he grabbed a huge book, searching through the various pages. "Maybe I can find a cure here, and it hopefully won't take seven months..."

Female Robin and Popo groaned as they kept turning into different objects, with Dr. Mario trying his best to see if he could fix these two.


End file.
